Shapeshifting (Points System)
LOCKED Class Abilities R O O K I E E X P E R T |} M A S T E R |} G R A N D M A S T E R |} Grand Masters of Shapeshifting: Cabbage Addon Abilities • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Ability Troubleshooting: • But Wait! There's More only applies to the corruption used during initial transformation. Maintaining shapeshifted forms still uses channeled corruption unless the user knows Animaniac. • When learning Presto Change-o, you must create up to three specific designated forms. It is good to write them down because these forms will always be the same when using this ability. Any further adjustments will require the use of corruption. • Natural only works on multilingual species, not common animals, because they don’t have a language. • Transmogrify only applies to features found in the Void species. However, you can also add extra parts so long as they are placed in the area they would normally function. (You are not able to grow legs on your head or turn into a cube and such.) Transmogrify only allows you to alter your gender appearance only. You cannot create functioning testes, ovaries, or hormones. • Bodybuilder is an extension of Transmogrify which allows you to reference from all shapeshifting forms you know. You must be able to shapeshift into a creature before you can use its parts with Bodybuilder and can only place those parts in the areas they would normally function. (No legs on your head and no cube bodies.) You are also able to scale sizes with this ability, allowing you to create bigger versions of smaller creatures. • Mutate is a top-tier extension of Bodybuilder that allows you to create custom versions of bodies or body parts and place them anywhere you like. (Yes, legs on your head!) You do not need to be able to shapeshift into an animal to use its parts with this ability. Mutate is the only ability where you can build forms based on imagination (Yes, cube bodies!), because other tiers don't have enough mental reference to draw functioning body concepts from. • When an artificial body part is severed, its point of origin will become a deep gash. When a real body part is severed, it will not grow back, but you can grow an prosthetic for it when using your element. • Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me '''works on both real and artificial body parts. The ability itself requires a significant helping of your corruption pool to successfully repair the limb. None of your abilities can repair crystal bones, which means a limb will not function properly until the bone damage is repaired. • You cannot create internal casts, supports, or tissues until you learn '''Gut Control. • Recover only clots wounds and promotes healing. You do not regenerate. • Centered only works if your eyes are closed until your shapeshift is complete. • Born To Be Wild cannot create lethal or permanently damaging toxins. You can only create one type of toxin at a time and it must be within the amounts of what the actual creature is capable of. You cannot create toxins from animal forms which you haven't learned. C A N N O T S : ' Turn into Wolves || Regenerate || Regrow Missing Parts || Create Functioning Reproductive Parts || Become That Thing From Akira' Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- All elemental tails can be stacked once when using Bodybuilder and twice when using Twisted Shifter. All Applicable -- Use any "Elemental Version Of You" ability twice while Twisted Shifter is active. Plants -- Organically Raised and Salad Fingers can combine with Mutate or Bodybuilder. Vegetarian's affects can be obtained with Gut Control. Sand -- From The Flatland can combine with Mutate or Bodybuilder. Metal -- Axefolation, Terminator, and Unleaded can combine with Mutate or Bodybuilder. Strength -- Using ¡Eye, Caramba! while Bulking Agent is active allows you to log references larger than you. Combine Walk It Off! with Transmogrify and Gut Control to make regrowth instant. Combustion -- Self-Destruct can be used twice (or once non-fatally) when paired with Twisted Shifter. Illusions -- Fragment and both of its bonus abilities can be paired with Twisted Shifter. Howling Voice -- Demonic's effects can be learned at Master level when paired with Bodybuilder. Progression Overview • Rookie It is common to involuntarily transform into half of an animal upon unlocking, as full forms and more exclusive abilities are too complex. It takes a great deal to complete a full shift and you cannot hold your form for long. You are also only able to customize the look of your pelt. In order to progress, a rookie must study many creatures and practice familiarizing themselves with their shapeshifts often as possible. • Expert You have become able to alter the scent of your pelt and customize your species traits. You are also beginning to learn how to control inner body parts, which for now allows you to monitor the healing process of an injury. Your reference of shapeshifts are able to be utilized more easily but new forms must continue to be heavily studied. • Master Your ability to control the inside of your body has increased. Although you cannot control your own bones, you are now able to manipulate individual muscles, fibers, and tissues, which allow you to strengthen a weakened area, close a wound, etc. Your reference of forms is so great that you are now able to learn a new form with a single observation, create forms made of mismatched parts, and can control your fur and hair as if it were an extension of you. • Grand Master Your understanding of living anatomy is so extensive that you are able to create entirely customized forms by building them conceptually. You also have a specific set of memorized forms which you may shapeshift into automatically. Useful Items for this Element • Animology Book A book of common critters and where the can be found. You cannot learn forms by reading about them or looking at illustrations. Cost: { 50 } '' ''Location: { Ryou & Sahara's Shop } F.A.Q. Q.) Can my Void learn new forms by looking at pictures of them? * No. Shapeshifters cannot learn new forms via pictures and descriptions. All forms must be witnessed first-hand. Q.) What happens when crystal bones are targeted? * The shapeshifter will forcibly revert back to their original form the moment the action takes place. Q.) Can I turn into fish? *Sure! Just don't get eaten! Remember that you can only give yourself lungs if you have Bodybuilder. Q.) I turned into a mouse and someone stepped on me. Am I dead? * Probably. You can be seriously injured in smaller, more vulnerable forms. Your reaction depends on how much warning you had and how quickly you can change forms. Pay attention! Q.) Can I talk while I'm an animal? * That depends on your proficiency. Talking while in an animal form involves transposing Void vocal chords into animal bodies, which can only be done by those who know Bodybuilder. Q.) I have Animaniac. When am I using corruption? * Whenever you use any other of your abilities. Q.) I saw a lobster in the forest?! * NO YOU DID NOT. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__